Abhorrence
by Enemesis Rogue
Summary: Rogue is held captive, but why won't she leave when she can so easily do so? Disclaimer as usual own none of the marvel characters.
1. Abhorrence: Captive for Love

"Abhorrence"

By Enemesis Rogue

Every time she looked over in his direction, she wondered if only for a second, if he could ever be hers. As quickly as the thought entered her mind she dispelled it, after all who was she kidding, no one could ever love her. It just wasn't in her destiny. She thought back to the night before and could feel the tears swelling up again. She had been in battle; thinking all the while, if she even felt a need to battle for a cause she felt no affliction towards, in fact she fought for the mere feeling it gave her, letting her know that although she could not touch she was still there, not invisible to the rest of the world; when it had happened. It was a moment when disappearing didn't seem like such a bad idea. It seemed as though her side was losing, not that she even cared, except that it would probably mean extra battle sessions. He swept up behind her, taking her by surprise and he shot his hand up to her face. He held it there for what seemed a millennia, all the while wondering, where was the pain, where were his memories. He then succeeded in dragging her to where the others lay, and it was then that she noticed the thin clear gloves he had been wearing. How stupid had she been to believe that she could touch another without inflicting harm? It was very stupid indeed, bordering on dim-witted. The rest had already been knocked out, yet there she was, allowed to watch, helplessly, as her teammates were thrown into the jet, surely to be taken away to each his or her own nightmare. She didn't care though, at the time she still believed this was all a misunderstanding, that the love of her life hadn't tied her up and thrown her into dark hull of the jet, claustrophobia threatening to seep in, where air couldn't. She looked back and saw how totally moronic she been to not lift her own arms and stop the madness by knocking out the villain. She couldn't because she couldn't very well hurt the one she loved without hurting herself. She knew that when the others awakened she would be the one to blame, that she would be the one ostracized. That is if they woke up, but they had never really cared about her anyway. Well, except one, there had been one who had shown her affection, but surely her act of inadequacy of being a team member would tarnish that affection, and then he would be like the others, uncaring and demanding of her things she would rather not think about. As much as she would like to say that it had been the very man she romanticized over that caused her such anguish, she couldn't because she was the one that was unreachable, untouchable and unlovable, yet she loved him still the same.

And here she was the day later looking through metal bars at the man she loved, acknowledging it finally that she had fallen for the wrong man. There just wasn't a man for her, after all who would love the Rogue. Some would abuse her, take advantage of her, but love her; no the Rogue was simply unlovable and it was time she faced up to that fact.

TBC

A.N. Any idea as to her love is…since I have not as of yet made it clear whom she is talking about, if you have any specific person that you would like to see the love of her life be I am willing to hear suggestions. This is under x-men evolution so there are a bunch of men to choose from, and it does not have to be someone that has been introduced as of yet. 

Let me know if you would like me to continue this by writing up some helpful reviews. As is my policy I update after 5 reviews. However be warned that I am currently writing another fic, so this one will only get much attention if I see that readers want me to continue. 


	2. Abhorrence: Bars of Insanity

"Abhorrence" Part 2

By EnemesisRogue

How could she have been so misguided, so disillusioned to believe in the impossible? She sat up and felt an urge to clutch at the bars which kept her trapped, _or so they believed_. She watched the others silently, knowing they blamed her entirely. She knew that they would never believe that she couldn't have helped them because that would have been death for her, but perhaps they had expected her to make the sacrifice. One by one she assessed the others trapped alongside her, and although they all shared the same fate, she was in this all alone. At one point she would have considered them friends but she soon learned that friends don't exist when in reference to the Rogue. It was time to stop wallowing, but how could she when all she saw around her were reasons to despair. 

She stood up and ignored the pain she felt with every step she made. She wondered with sorrow if she would ever escape, and if she did where she would go. Although she knew of the consequences she reached over and with a firm grip grabbed the metal bar nearest her; the pain was excruciating yet she relished it. She held on as if it were a lifeline, as if the electricity now freely coursing through her body were a source of safety. She was oddly grateful that the jolt wouldn't kill her, as it would then provide her a never ending source of pain and pleasure. 

"Psst! Stop doing that!" That voice brought her out of her reverie. She looked over in the direction of the speaker, and noticed that the girl had flaming red hair. She refused to acknowledge that she knew the girl, that the girl was one of the ones who had shamelessly betrayed her. Instead she just looked at the girl dumbly and smiled. It brought her an odd sense of satisfaction to see the girl go stomping back to her corner. She however, decided to take a break from insanely touching a metal bar that most people would avoid like the plague and turned back to return to her cot on the floor. 

She let out an audible gasp, the first sound she had made since arriving, when she heard the shrill of the alarm. She wondered what it meant. For a moment, she allowed her mind to drift and tried to believe that the sound signaled the end of this nightmare and that she would awaken to when she wasn't a mutant, to when she wasn't a disgrace. To the time when Destiny, or rather Irene Adler as she was known to Rogue, was just a kind soul who would talk to her at the park, not a woman who was watching her very future in her eyes. She wondered if Irene had known of this possibility and had chosen to sit back and watch the events unfold, laughing mercilessly at Rogue behind her glasses. 

She was brought back to the current events when she saw the massive doors open and in came another mutant. One she knew well, and although he had been badly beaten, a smirk decorated his face when he saw her; her face must have looked the same. 

A.N. Rogue will have at least 2 love interest in this story :the one who is unrequited love (the guy in the first chapter) and her true love so I want you to tell me who you wish who to be:

Unrequited love: 

1)Pietro 

2)Scott

3) Gambit, (don't see how that could be unrequited love , as he loves her from the moment they meet in most comic book/cartoon storylines)

4) Any one else you can think of

True love

1) Pietro

2)Gambit

3)Wolverine

4)Lance

5) anyone else you can think of 

--didn't put scott under true love just cuz I don't see that happening because I don't like that idea..

As always thanks so much for all the reviews I got, I really appreciated them, and I will try to update every Friday as long as I get reviews, cuz the moment I see no one is reading, I'll devote my time to my other fic, but I have to say that I am looking forward to writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it.


	3. Abhorrence: Staring Into Revalation

"Abhorrence" Part 3

By Enemesis Rogue

She stayed there transfixed to her spot, so that even when he moved slightly to come closer she didn't take a step. She couldn't believe that life had offered her an escape, one which she would use to her utmost advantage. She looked at the mutant who had fallen into a tormented sleep and let out a blissful sigh. Her sigh must have been enough to arouse the mutant, who looked up at her and although he might have been trying to give her a comforting smile all he could muster was his smirk, but that was enough for Rogue, it was more then enough for her. 

Hours passed and still they just stayed there enveloped in their thoughts, ignoring the screams of the others, for in both their minds they believed that the others deserved their pain. Rogue wanted nothing but to either end her own misery or to runaway and try to find absolution, perhaps the mutant who now held her would accompany her. She wondered what he thought about as the screams threatened to pierce both their ears. 

In fact the man next to her had thoughts about a great many things, contemplations on how to escape, thoughts about his own betrayal and how he himself had been misled, but weighing most heavily on his mind was the creature nestled up against him. A woman who could not rightly be called just that, for she was a goddess, an unobtainable goddess, but he would find a way around that. He was worried about her, he had seen the looks that the others fired at her, had been there when she was beaten and the others just stood around not protesting with a single word. He had seen the tears that would not dare flow down her cheeks. He had felt the electricity flowing through her as if it had coursed through himself when she held onto the metal bars encasing her, keeping her apart from the others yet right within their grasps. Only now, he found himself with her at least, able to hold her, whisper little things in her ear when she felt that all was over and done with. Stare into her eyes when the whip would connect with her back to let her know that he was still there and that when she would return he'd soothe her pain, in any way he could. He knew that one way or another they would be together and no one would be able to tell him otherwise. He had promised his Rogue to stay by her side, and even if at the time the promise hadn't meant much, it meant the world to him now. 

He turned his body to look at Rogue, and found to his disturbance that she was staring right back into his eyes. He didn't want her to look into his soul, for surely she would see the deception and all the lies that he had told her unravel. But she did look into his eyes, and now he, Pietro would be helpless to stop the events that would come next, the conversations that they would be sure to have. The truths that he would be forced to recount. The explanation of his betrayal, and how he hadn't really betrayed her at all. He, Pietro would have to face a fiery goddess, and the scary part was that he didn't care, as long as he could talk to his Rogue, he didn't care if that was going to yelling involved. 

TBC…no duh…wouldn't you kill me if I just ended it there

HEY!! I finally updated, aren't you proud….well I aint to happy with this chappy, but hey tell me what you think, and I'll go from there, and to let you know at this point , Gambit is the true love, winning Pietro 29 to 11 votes, and Pietro is the unrequited love winning 6v votes to the 3 that Gambit had. I know , I know it seems Rietro at the moment, but don't worry you'll see the "Romy-ness" will be soon to come…ok maybe not too soon, but I'm working on it. Okay so I want to know as to what you want me write about next:

Here are some suggestions, but just tell me what you what me to focus on in the each chapter and I will do my best to appease me readers:

-Why the hell is Pietro captured , I mean he aint part of the x-men.

-Who are the villains as of yet..in other words who captured Rogue and the others

-Really angst flashback, showing how the hell they got to this point

-Remy!!

-Someone else's point of view

-Something I haven't thought of

-Or do ya just want me to continue and clue ya in on all this stuff later on?

Well ya let me know..oh and I am still taking votes for the true/unrequited love thing. Ya still have time to change my mind….argh now I gotta go and get myself well versed in the Remy's accent…oh wells its all for a good cause..lol

And as always read and review

-Rogue4ever


End file.
